It is known to inflate an inflatable vehicle occupant protection device to help protect a vehicle occupant in the event of a vehicle collision. One particular type of inflatable vehicle occupant protection device is a front air bag inflatable by inflation fluid directed into the air bag from an inflator. A driver side front air bag is inflated from a stored position in a vehicle steering wheel to a deployed position between an occupant of a front driver side seat and the steering wheel and instrument panel of the vehicle. A passenger side front air bag is inflated from a stored position in the instrument panel to a deployed position between an occupant of a front passenger side seat and the instrument panel.
Another type of inflatable vehicle occupant protection device is an inflatable curtain that inflates from the roof of the vehicle downward inside the passenger compartment between a vehicle occupant and the side structure of the vehicle in the event of a side impact or rollover. A known inflatable curtain is inflated from a deflated condition by inflation fluid directed from an inflator to the inflatable curtain through a fill tube.
Yet another type of inflatable vehicle occupant protection device is a side impact air bag inflatable between the side structure of the vehicle and a vehicle occupant. Side impact air bags may be stored in a variety of locations in the vehicle, such as the side structure, seat, door, or floor of the vehicle. A side impact air bag may be inflated by inflation fluid directed into the air bag from an inflator. Other types of inflatable vehicle occupant protection devices include inflatable seat belts and inflatable knee bolsters.